What if the Dark Forest Won?
by Rebellegirl
Summary: They won. It was not meant to be. Now I'm left with two choices: Stay, and get abused, or fight, and ensure that my death is long and more painful than pain itself. Which would you choose? But beware; for there are traitors wherever you go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am here with another story. This one is going to be horror-esque, and you can submit in OC's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Dovewing would not have existed and Hollyleaf would've had a power, and Ivypool would be a big character.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

Prologue

Blood spattered the ground, fur flew in the air.

There was no time to think.

She jumped on the brown tabby.

"Traitor!" He snarled, and lunged at her.

"Leave her alone!" A black cat attacked the brown tabby, pulling him off of her.

The brown tabby attacked the black cat. She fought valiantly, until the brown tabby sliced her throat open.

"No!" She screeched, and attacked the brown tabby. He pushed back, and ran off.

"Help." The black cat rasped. She put her paws at her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get you back to camp." She started dragging the black cat away.

"No!" An orange tom yelled, and raced up to her. A grey tabby soon followed.

"Save her!" She screeched to the grey tabby.

"No. She's dead."

"Why couldn't you save her?!" She screamed.

"She lost too much blood."

"No!" A light brown tabby ran up to the black cat.

"Hollyleaf, we love you." They all whispered.

"Ivypool!" A light grey she-cat yelled. She was being attacked by a dark brown tabby.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool yelled. She ran up to her, but she was already dead.

"No." Ivypool whispered, a small tear running down her face. "No!" She attacked the dark brown tabby, but was thrown off.

"Brokenstar, she is no use to us, she has nothing to fight for." A grey tabby, not Jayfeather rasped. He cackled, and bore his fangs to Ivypool.

"Ivypool! Jayfeather's being attacked!" A bright calico rushed up to her.

"Mapleshade!" Ivypool gasped, and saw Mapleshade on top of Jayfeather. She opened her jaws, and bit at Jayfeather's throat. Jayfeather's head dropped to the ground, his eyes glazed over.

"Jayfeather!" The orange tom yelled, and jumped on Mapleshade. A brown tabby pulled him off, and clawed at his stomach.

"Not so invincible, eh?" He cackled, and sliced his stomach open, letting the blood drench the ground.

"Lionblaze!" A grey she-cat screamed, but stood there paralyzed.

"Firestar! No!" A sandy-colored she-cat yelled. A bright orange tom was confronting a brown tabby.

"Firestar, you will soon die, like those other useless cats." The brown tabby hissed.

"Not if I destroy you first, Tigerstar." Firestar lunged at Tigerstar, but Tigerstar countered by sticking his claws in his side. He sliced deep into his flank, and stripe of flesh fell to the ground.

Firestar gasped in pain, but kept going. Tigerstar laughed uncontrollably, and sliced even deeper, to where his bones were showing, but no one could move. They were all in a trance.

Firestar gave in, and collapsed. He panted hard. Tigerstar purred, and sliced at his side more. He punctured his lung, and Firestar started breathing heavily.

Tigerstar showed no mercy. He sliced at his side again and again, until Firestar stopped breathing, but Ivypool could feel that he was still alive.

Tigerstar put both his paws in either side of the opening, and pushed hard. Firestar's ribcage cracked in half, and his body was torn from the inside out.

"No!" The sandy she-cat screeched, and jumped at Tigerstar. Tigerstar swiped his bloody claws at her stomach, and she collapsed.

"We have won." Tigerstar hissed. "Surrender and you won't get the same, treatment, as Firestar."

Everyone gasped.

"We won't surrender!" A brown she-cat yelled from the crowd.

"Find that dumb she-cat and bring her to me!" Tigerstar roared. Two toms dragged her up to him.

"We won't follow you." She hissed.

"Briarlight, no!" A grey she-cat screamed.

"Take back what you said now!" Tigerstar said through clenched teeth.

"Over my dead body." She hissed.

"Very well." Tigerstar laughed. He stamped his paw on her neck, making her scream in pain. "It's not like you are useful anyway."

Tigerstar jumped on her neck harder. Briarlight screeched, and bit his paw. He hissed, and ripped her eye out his his teeth. He spat it out in the crowd. Tigerstar did the same to the other.

"Now you can be even more useless." He spat. "Take her away." A dark grey tabby ran up to her, clamped his jaws around her scruff, and dragged her away. "Those who appose me will end up like that miserable rat." He yelled to the crowd.

"Briarlight. No." Ivypool whimpered.

"What should we do with them, leader?" A black tom said to Tigerstar.

"I say we kill them all!" Mapleshade hissed.

"No, our plan requires more cats, and alive ones at that." Tigerstar purred.

"What about the traitors, like Applefur and Ivypool?" Hawkfrost asked. Ivypool gasped.

"We'll keep them around, and threaten to kill them or loved ones if they don't do a job. There's so much a leader can do." Tigerstar purred.

"If she does anything wrong, do I have your permission to do whatever to Ivypool?" The black tom asked.

"Yes, Breezepelt. You can also do what you want with Applefur and Blossomfall. But a warning: don't get close to them, just follow them closely, and if one whisker crosses the line, then you can punish them."

Ivypool gasped, and other cats heard her.

"I knew we would win."

_The gentle dove's wing  
Flew across the sky  
But was shattered,  
By the broken_

The sharp-eyed jay  
Spied in the trees  
Only to be knocked off  
Of the shady maple

The roaring lion  
Was a mighty foe  
Yet was defeated  
By the hawk of snow

The heart of fire  
Greatest of its kind  
Was put out  
By the tiger's claws

**YOUR REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, amberleaf4273! It means a lot to me. Anyway, here it the chapter!**

**Cats:**

**Tigerstar's group**

**Dark Warriors:**

**Breezepelt**

**Hollowflight**

**Ivypool**

**Assorted DarkForest warriors**

**Warriors:**

**Brambleclaw (TC)**

**Dustpelt**

**Thornclaw**

**Berrynose**

**Icecloud**

**Rowanclaw (SC)**

**Ratscar**

**Dawnpelt**

**Starlingwing**

**Crowfeather (WC)**

**Nightcloud**

**Antpelt**

**Heathertail**

**Icewing (RC)**

**Minnowtail**

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw (TC)**

**Amberpaw**

**Rainpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes (SC)**

**Stormpaw- light grey tom with amber eyes**

**Whiskerpaw (WC)**

**Unwanted:**

**Briarlight (TC)**

**Purdy**

**Snaketail (SC)**

**Webfoot (WC)**

**Brokenstar's group**

**Dark Warriors:**

**Tigerheart**

**Beetlenose**

**Applefur**

**Assorted DarkForest warriors**

**Warriors:**

**Graystripe (TC)**

**Cloudtail**

**Brackenfur**

**Smokefoot (SC)**

**Shrewfoot**

**Pinenose**

**Ferretclaw**

**Ashfoot (WC)**

**Gorsetail**

**Harespring**

**Emberfoot**

**Sunstrike**

**Graymist (RC)**

**Pebblefoot**

**Petalfur**

**Grasspelt**

**Duskfur**

**Apprentices:**

**Snowpaw (TC)**

**Blackpaw- black tom with dark blue eyes (SC)**

**Furzepaw (WC)**

**Unwanted:**

**Brightheart (TC)**

**Tallpoppy (SC)**

**Dapplenose (RC)**

**Mapleshade's group:**

**Dark Warriors:**

**Mousewhisker (TC)**

**Blackstar (SC)**

**Assorted DarkForest warriors**

**Warriors:**

**Spiderleg (TC)**

**Millie**

**Whitewing**

**Rosepetal**

**Poppyfrost**

**Toadfoot (SC)**

**Tawnypelt**

**Olivenose**

**Owlclaw**

**Owlwhisker (WC)**

**Leaftail**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Swallowtail**

**Mallownose (RC)**

**Robinwing**

**Troutstream**

**Rushtail**

**Apprentices:**

**Dewpaw (TC)**

**Cherrypaw**

**Frostpaw- white she-cat with green eyes (SC)**

**Burrpaw- brown tom with spiky fur**

**Specklepaw- spotted light brown she-cat with green eyes (RC)**

**Unwanted:**

**Cedarheart (SC)**

**Mistystar (RC)**

**Pouncetail**

**Hawkfrost's group:**

**Dark Warriors:**

**Beetlenose (RC)**

**Blossomfall (TC)**

**Assorted DarkForest warriors**

**Warriors:**

**Hazeltail (TC)**

**Birchfall**

**Sorreltail**

**Foxleap**

**Toadstep**

**Crowfrost (SC)**

**Snowbird**

**Ivytail**

**Kinkfur**

**Scorchfur**

**Oakfur**

**Whitetail (WC)**

**Weaselfur**

**Reedwhisker (RC)**

**Mintfur**

**Mossyfoot**

**Darkfur**

**Mosspelt**

**Apprentices:**

**Seedpaw (TC)**

**Molepaw**

**Vinepaw- orange she-cat with heather-blue eyes (SC)**

**Strikepaw- black-and-grey striped tom with green eyes**

**Boulderpaw (WC)**

**Fishpaw- grey tom with amber eyes (RC)**

**Unwanted:**

**Daisy (TC)**

**Whitewater (SC)**

**Tornear (RC)**

**Cats outside:**

**Jade- black she-cat with piercing green eyes**

**Crash- grey tom with golden eyes**

**Blaze- red and white tom with blue eyes**

**Willow (used to be Willowshine; escaped from the territory just before the medicine cats were murdered. Uses the name Willow in order for her not to be tracked down)**

**Dead (and how):**

**Firestar (TC)- killed by Tigerstar**

**Jayfeather- killed by Mapleshade**

**Sandstorm- killed by Tigerstar**

**Squirrelflight- jumped off gorge from insanity**

**Leafpool- forced herself to eat deathberries**

**Lionblaze- killed by Hawkfrost**

**Cinderheart- drowned herself in the lake**

**Hollyleaf- killed by Hawkfrost**

**Ferncloud- killed by Brokenstar**

**Dovewing- killed by Brokenstar**

**Mousefur- killed by a DarkForest warrior (unknown)**

**Littlecloud (SC)- killed by Tigerstar**

**Redwillow- killed by Lionblaze**

**Kestrelflight (WC)- killed by Tigerstar**

**Mothwing (RC)- killed by Tigerstar**

Ivypool flopped down in her nest. The Dark Forest had allowed most normal activities, but every cat had to make sure that every Dark Forest cat was fully fed before the warriors were fed, and the warriors had to make sure that their 'leader' was comfortable and happy before anyone could eat at all. The elders were shunned and shoved down an old rabbit hole, along with Mistystar and Onestar (Blackstar turned evil, and only had one life left anyway), whose lives were stripped painfully down to one, and the 'useless' ones (like Briarlight and Brightheart).

Medicine cats were dubbed as useless, and they had to teach every cat about herbs. A moon later, Tigerstar brought them out to 'collect herbs', and returned without them. A few went to search for them, but all they found were their carcasses rotting in a hole, and the stench of Tigerstar around them.

Everyone was also subjected to harsh battle training. Once, an apprentice did something wrong, and she was killed on the spot. They were taught how to kill, and forced to kill all rogues they spotted.

"Ivypool, you're needed on a patrol." Breezepelt hissed into her ear.

"But I just laid down!" She wailed. "And I've been on four patrols today."

"Remember, I can punish you any time, and I have a few ideas." He snarled.

"Fine." Ivypool sighed. She got up, and limped into the clearing. Faces full of fear looked up at her.

"Ivypool, we found two rogues invading." A light brown tabby tom walked up to Ivypool.

_Again?_ Ivypool thought. "I'm on it, Hollowflight." She sighed, and padded off with Breezepelt and Hollowflight on her tail.

They walked to the border, and saw two cats chatting. She could pick up a part of their conversation.

"But what about your ability?" A tom said

"It's not an ability, it's a curse." The she-cat hissed.

"I smell other cats." The tom sniffed around. The three cats burst out of a bush.

"What are you doing here?" Breezepelt yelled.

"We're allowed to roam wherever we want!" The she-cat said, digging her claws into the ground.

"Not on our territory." Hollowflight leaped at her. She ducked, and leapt on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. Hollowflight pushed her off, and swiped his claws across her face. "You've done it now." She screeched, and her green eyes turned an inky black. Hollowflight looked into them, and disappeared.

"What did out do to him?" Breezepelt gasped.

"No." She whispered, and fell to the ground.

"Jade!" The tom said, and ran up to her.

"What have I done?" She gasped, staring at something in the background.

"Ivypool, take her to camp. I'll deal with the tom." Breezepelt flexed his claws. Ivypool grasped Jade's scruff and dragged her to camp. Somewhere on the journey, Ivypool heard a screech, cut off of the middle.

_Now we know what happens to intruders_. She thought, snorting.

"Who is this?" Tigerstar asked Ivypool once she arrived.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Ivypool dropped Jade to the ground and padded over to Tigerstar.

"What is it?" Tigerstar asked.

"This cat might be an, asset, to us. She can destroy cats, making them disappear into nothing."

"And how would you know?"

"She did it to Hollowflight."

The two cats walked out of the den.

"Jade." Tigerstar nodded to the rogue. "Show me what you can do."

"I can't do it now." She rasped. "Takes too much energy."

"When you gain your strength, demonstrate it to us." He hissed.

"Fine!" She strained to get up, and limped off to a small patch of grass. She bent over, and started grooming herself. Wary looks started staring at her, in both confusion and horror.

"Jade." Ivypool padded over to the weak she-cat. "Who are you really?"

"I'm just a cat, enough said."

"Your back-story. Everyone has one."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I need to know. You can't keep your story a secret." Ivypool's voice dropped down into a whisper. "Especially at this time."

"Fine." Jade sighed.

"My mother, her name was Crystal. She was the most beautiful she-cat in the forest, or so everyone said. She was in a small group of rogues, when a loner by the name of Bone walked by, with a collar made of teeth. She attacked him, and while they were tussling, both were mesmerized by each other. She welcomed him into the group, and they soon fell in love.

"Later, Crystal found out that she was expecting, and everyone was overjoyed. She was hunting when she started giving birth. They say she was in a tree trunk, surrounded by fungus and bugs. Crystal screamed for help, but no one came. She gave birth to three kits, but one was born dead and the other dying. Bone heard her cries, and rushed to her, but she was dead.

"I was the only kit alive. My father buried all three of them, but he stopped in the middle of burying Crystal. He looked at me with all the hatred in the world, and attacked my. Blood spilled on the ground, and I was barely breathing." She stopped, and parted her fur to show long scars. "He was just about to snap me in half, when a soft voice said, 'Don't harm her anymore.' Then Bone fell to the ground, in a coma."

"What happened to him? Did he die?" Ivypool asked.

"He was alive, and woke up two season cycles later, and joined forces with a runt named Scourge.

"But that is a different story. After Bone went into the coma, I limped off. Exhausted and bloodied, I fell to the ground. The moon shone bright, and that same voice I heard said, 'Heal, Jade, he-,' but the voice stopped as dark storm clouds covered the moon. Pain racked my body even more, but then it stopped.

"That's when the curse appeared. A black-and-white kittypet tried to come and help me, and I thought he was trying to kill me. My eyes turned black and _poof_. He was gone."

"Wait," Ivypool said. "If you were alive two season cycles before the battle between BloodClan and LionClan, then how old are you? I mean, you're probably older than Tigerstar!"

"The curse had, _side-effects._

"I am immortal."

**Dead: **

**Hollowflight: killed by Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rosethorn: yes I did have to do the eyeball part. I wanted something to get cats to obey Tigerstar and his minions, so I thought of a painful way; and that was it. Unless I made them listen to JB for three hours, but cats don't have access to music.**

"Immortal?" Ivypool gasped.

"Don't say it that loud!" Jade hissed. _I don't want to be used. Not in the way that piece of fox-dung used me._ She shivered.

"Ivypool?" Breezepelt ran up to the two she-cats. "I'd like to see you in my den."

Ivypool looked at him suspiciously, and followed him.

"Who are you?" A white she-cat padded over to Jade.

"Who's asking?" Jade replied.

"Icecloud of Thun-, I mean, Tigerstar's group."

"I'm Jade."

"Why would Tigerstar let you live?"

"Um..." Jade searched for an explanation in her mind. "I don't really, know?"

"He had to let you live for a reason. Ooh, don't tell me. You're expecting kits."

"No! Those vile little rats get under my skin."

"Well good. Tigerstar will murder them in the night if they are weak, and if they are strong, they are trained as apprentices at three moons old. I lost my litter to their harsh training." Her eyes glazed over with sadness.

"Who was the father?" Jade asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was Starlingwing. When Tigerstar needs more apprentices, he chooses two cats, a tom and a she-cat, to mate and have kits. Unfortunately, me and Starlingwing were chosen."

"Harsh system."

"Shhh!" Icecloud slapped her tail over her mouth. "You are not allowed to question anything about the system, no matter how messed up it is. That is the first rule in the new Warrior Code."

"Why do you keep following his rule?" Jade whispered softly.

"Look at her." Icecloud motioned to a small hole, and inside was a musty she-cat with brown fur. Her neck was at an odd angle, and she had no eyes.

"Who is that?"

"Briarlight. She had lost the use of her hind legs to a tree a few moons ago, and she defied him after her crush was killed."

"Who was he? Why was he killed?"

"It was Jayfeather, but you mustn't speak his name. He was killed because there was a prophecy about him and three other cats. '_There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be._' The Dark Forest also had a prophecy, but no one knows it. The Dark Forest prophecy was the correct one, and they killed the four in the prophecy; Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Firestar. Dovewing was Ivypool's sister. Lionblaze had a mate, Cinderheart, who committed suicide after her died. Jayfeather was a blind medicine cat, and Firestar was the leader."

"That's deep."

"Jade! Have you recovered your strength?" Tigerstar yelled while walking over to her.

"Um, no sir." She stuttered.

"You're lying. You will come with me."

"Okay." Jade looked at Icecloud, and padded off.

"Show me what you can do." He said.

"I need someone to, demonstrate, it on."

"Very well. Darkstripe!" Tigerstar yelled to a dark grey tom walking by. "Bring me an unwanted."

"Yes sir!" Darkstripe nodded, and ran off. He came back with the straggly-looking she-cat.

"Not that one. She is a model for what happens to traitors. Bring Purdy."

Darkstripe dragged her back, and brought a groaning old snaggletooth instead.

"I have a question, if you use your power on someone, does it pain them?" Tigerstar asked.

"I don't know; try it for yourself if you want." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Demonstrate your powers on this old thing." Tigerstar kicked the elder with his front paw.

"Fine." Jade willed her powers to come. Her eyes turned black, and Purdy disappeared.

"Where does he go?"

"To Oblivion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Blazepelt: I won't count this as a flame, since this story isn't meant for the little children. Expecially this chapter.**

**Blazepelt: I love the story, and I will include a bit of it once this story is done in a one-shot called 'Jade's past'. And I will give you credit for it, too.**

**Guest: Jade doesn't send Tigerstar to Oblivion because; A) he has a LOT of followers, B) later, Jade learns that she is expecting, from the tom she was traveling with in one in the earlier chapters.**

**Okay, now that that's done; I have a warning:**

**This chapter ****_definitely_**** earns the T rating**

"Breezepelt, what are you doing?" Ivypool asked, looking at him questionably.

"Oh, you'll see." He chuckled.

"Oh no." Ivypool whispered. Breezepelt cackled. "You insane freak." She hissed.

"You can't lay a paw on me. Tigerstar said so. You can't step a whisker over the line, or else I'll have to punish you." Breezepelt teased.

"Why would you do this? Why couldn't you punish me when I actually step over the line?"

"Oh, this is not punishment. Tigerstar ordered me to do this." He bared his teeth. "And if you don't do this, _then_ I can punish you."

Ivypool looked at Breezepelt in horror. He actually _wanted_ to do this. What kind of mad freak would do that?

Breezepelt jumped at her, knocking her over on her side. He jumped on her back, grasping her scruff with his teeth.

"This is where the fun begins."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! LittleBittyKitty: Oh no! Pikabolt101: Thanks! :) I'm glad someone likes it! Blackclaw: no, though se might be Jade or Ivypool's kit. Raeda2001: Poor Ivypool! It's fun to torture people in my stories. Oh, that reminds me;**

**COOKIES FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! [::] (::) {::}**

Jade heard a scream come from Breezepelt's den.

"What is he doing to her?" Jade cried.

"The group needs more apprentices." Tigerstar shrugged.

"But why can't you let them do it on their own time? And not force them to do it?"

"Because it's more effective to make sure no one disobeys the rules."

"Okay," Jade started backing up.

"I also wanted to say this; if you stay loyal to us, use your powers at our will, and agree to do anything, can you join our group?"

Jade's heart was refusing the offer, but her mind had a plan.

"Yes."

"All cats old enough to kill their enemies gather around!" Tigerstar roared from the top of a rock. Cats warily started coming out of their dens.

"Today, a rogue will join our group. By the power of the Dark Forest, I give Jade her name-,"

"I'd like to keep my name." Jade interrupted.

"Fine. Jade will remain Jade, but as a warrior!"

"Jade, Jade." The cats cheered lamely.

"You may take your place in any of the dens you like."

"Okay." Jade padded off, with cats giving her looks of pure hatred. She found a small cave, and she bounded into a crevice. This was her new home. This is where she would live forever.

_Or, _Jade thought. _Until I feel like it. I can leave whenever I want._

_Maybe not. _A dark voice in her head said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**11 reviews! Thanks for keeping this story alive! I appreciate r4views, and I also need 4 OCs for Ivypool's kits. One OC per reviewer. (Some OCs might not make it)**

Ivypool stretched as she woke up. It had been 3 moons since Tigerstar forced her to mate with Breezepelt, and 1 since she felt the pains in her now swelling stomach.

Ivypool sighed. She did not want these kits, and she definitely didn't want to see them die. She knew Tigerstar would kill them if they showed any sign of weakness.

"Hi Ivypool." A small calico squeaked fearfully. She was bringing in a small piece of prey.

"Amberpaw, come here." Amberpaw crouched beside her. "You eat this. I'm not hungry." Ivypool whispered.

"But-,"

"Just pretend I'm eating it." Ivypool pretended to take a bite, then Amberpaw quickly ate it.

"Thanks." Amberpaw smiled, and padded off.

Ivypool smiled. She loved it when she could make cats happy, especially young cats. But, there was one thing that she couldn't shake off her mind.

How would she be able to kit, with no medicine cat?

She shook her head, trying to clear the thought. Pain racked through her heart, and she awkwardly licked her stomach.

"How are you doing?" Breezepelt sneered, padding in loudly.

"Stop bothering me, you dung-face." Ivypool hissed. "This means nothing about _us_."

"What? Are you afraid that the secret we had a while ago will spread? This isn't the old days; this is the new dawn. And if you or my kits do anything out of line, then I will kill them or you, I swear."

"Not if I have anything to say." Ivypool whispered.

**(LINELINELINE)**

Ivypool lay down in her nest, tired after chasing off yet another rogue. It seemed like there were millions of rogues and loners out there, and Tigerstar wanted all of them dead.

"Ivypool." Breezepelt walked in.

"Come on!" Ivypool groaned. "This is the fifth time you've visited me!"

"Come out with me for a little walk. You know; mate to mate."

"Fine." Ivypool sighed, and squirmed out the entrance. She had a small plan forming in her head.

**(LINELINELINE)**

"So, where are we going?" Breezepelt scorned.

"Anywhere." Ivypool mocked back.

Soon, they found themselves only a couple fox-lengths from the edge of the ravine, not to far away from their border. Ivypool closed her eyes, envisioning her plan.

"What are we doing here?" Ivypool looked at Breezepelt fiercely. He shrugged.

"I dunno. You lead us here."

"You're right; I did." She purred. She started laughing, to the point where it was hard to breath.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, you'll see." Ivypool rolled a small twig over with her paw. She turned around, and leapt on him.

"What are you doing?" Breezepelt gasped. Ivypool drew her claws over his flank.

"This is for joining the Dark Forest!" Ivypool jabbed his stomach with her forepaw. "This is for mating with me!" She clawed fiercely at his stomach, right where she jabbed him. "And this," Ivypool grasped his neck with her teeth, and yanked. "Is for everything else." Breezepelt fell to the ground, limp. Blood dripped everywhere around him.

Ivypool looked around for something, anything. She saw a small badger set, and walked right in. A small pile of dung lay at the entrance. She grasped a stick between her teeth, and rolled it in the dung.

Then, she brushed the stick against Breezepelt's pelt. Now that he had the scent of badger on him, her Clanmates would think that a badger killed him. Ivypool unsheathed her claws, and made the claw and teeth marks bigger so that they were the size of a badger's. She also gave herself some nasty scratches and bites to make it more believable.

"NO!" She screeched loudly, making sure that someone could hear her. A few warriors ran up to her. Ivypool put on a fake look of pain. "It killed him!" Ivypool fell to the ground.

"What?" An under-sized apprentice gasped.

"Can't you smell it? The stench is everywhere?" A warrior thumped the apprentice on the head.

"Breezepelt was killed by a badger!" Ivypool cried. She forced herself to cry even harder.

"Come on, Ivypool. There's nothing to do about it now." Another warrior sighed, and let Ivypool rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Berrynose." Ivypool whispered. She was exhausted from all her work, not just of today.

"Come on, let's get back to camp."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I lied earlier, Jade wasn't expecting. She already has kits before she joined the Clan. *Sniff sniff* This chapter is both my favorite and least favorite. The beginning was beautiful, but the end was too much for my tear ducts to bear. *bursts into tears***

**Second of all, I just found out that this is on a community! Thanks, whoever added it! I can't believe it! This story is compared with the big-shots like Empress Tansy and Swyfte! Thanks you!**

"Jade, Jade!" A squeaky voice woke Jade from her sleep.

"Jade, you apparently have some visitors." Ivypool said. Jade could feel the happiness in her voice.

"Who is it?"

"They claim to be your kits."

Jade looked up. She had kits?

"Jade!" A small grey tom squealed.

"Why did you leave us there?" A black she-kit squeaked.

Jade did not dare reply. Instead, she tried to change the subject. "Who are you?"

"We're your kits!" A tortieshell said, tilting her head. "Don't you remember us?"

"No." Jade's voice softened.

"Jade, you have to remember us! You defended us from that monster!"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are." Jade said. "Now scram. I don't need to get in trouble for bringing you in to camp."

"But Jade! _You were hit by a monster. You saved us._" It all came crashing down on Jade like a ton of rocks. It hit so hard that Jade started gasping for breath.

"I was." Jade gasped. She started breathing hard. "You are my kits!"

"I knew you knew!" The grey tom squeaked.

"And you're name is Storm!" Jade looked at the grey tom. "And you're Night and you're Leaf!"

"Yes!" Leaf said.

"What's going on?" Tigerstar roared from the entrance. "Why did you bring outsiders in here?"

"Who's that?" Night said, ruffling her black fur. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Tigerstar, I can explain!" Jade squeaked.

"I think I've seen enough. Darkstripe, Snowtuft, bring them outside." Tigerstar flicked his tail to his two assailants.

"No!" Jade lunged at Tigerstar, and knocked them down. "They're my kits!"

"Jade, you will be punished later. These, _kits, _will be punished as well." Tigerstar looked at Jade. He looked at Leaf, and grasped her scruff.

"Jade!" Leaf squeaked painfully. Tigerstar shook her up a bit.

"No!" Jade squirmed in Darkstripe's grip.

Tigerstar threw Leaf's fragile body to the ground. Leaf gasped for air.

"Jade." Leaf rasped. "Help me."

"This is what you get for bringing these monsters in here." Tigerstar brought his unsheathed claws on Leaf.

"NO!" Jade shoved Darkstripe off of her, and lunged at Tigerstar. Tigerstar pushed her off, and jumped on her.

"I am your leader. If you step one claw off line, I will kill your kits, and all those whom you love." Tigerstar snarled. Jade whimpered.

"But I can send you to Oblivion." Jade rasped.

"_But I can send you to Oblivion_." Tigerstar mocked. "I have hundreds of followers. You can't lay a claw on me without them noticing."

"You can't just kill kits!" Jade screamed.

"Oh, but I can." Tigerstar brought another paw down apon Leaf's delicate body. The small she-kit shrieked in pain. She gasped for air, until her last breath.

"No." Jade whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for getting me to 30 reviews! I SO HAPPEEEEE!**

Pain racked Ivypool's small body. It felt like claws were ripping inside her stomach.

_Please help me kit_. She prayed to whoever, whatever was looking over her.

Exhaustion wringed around her belly. "Help!" She screeched. A black she-cat ran in.

"Are you kitting?" She gasped.

"No, I'm just making dirt." Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm kitting! Didn't you give birth to that monster?"

"Just shut up and push." The black she-cat yelled. She grabbed a small stick beside her. "Bite down on this."

"Thank you, Nightcloud." Ivypool gasped as another wave of pain racked her body.

"Anything for kin."

Ivypool hissed; both in frustration and anger.

"The first one's coming!" Nightcloud squealed. Ivypool screamed in pain as a small body slid out. "It's a tom."

"Anymore?" Ivypool gasped, still clenching the stick.

"Around three more." Three? How would Ivypool survive? Another wave seared through her. She bit down on her stick harder. "It's a she-kit."

Ivypool clenched the stick harder as the third kit came out. She bit down so hard it shattered into pieces.

"No." Nightcloud whispered.

"What is it?" Ivypool asked.

"This one's dead. You still have one to go."

"One more?" Ivypool gawked.

"Push, you idiotic she-cat!" Nightcloud screeched. Ivypool pushed, but nothing came out. "Harder!" Finally, a she-kit came out. "She's dead, too."

Ivypool muttered something very softly, and shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Nightcloud said.

"At least I still have two." Ivypool whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Okay, I've actually decided the names. They'll come around in a few chapters, 'kay?**

**And, yes, I know this sounds like a chapter of Bluestar's Prophecy. But I didn't know how to get the two kits to escape!**

"Wake up!" Ivypool hissed. The two tiny bodies curled up at her belly bolted upright.

"What?" One squeaked.

"Follow me outside." Ivypool peered out of the entrance, and tip-toed out.

"Why?" the other asked.

"We're going to play... a game. It's called 'Invasion'. There are invisible enemy rogues around the camp, and we have to make sure we're not seen. Got it?"

"Yes." They both squeaked.

"Now remember, if you make a sound, you lose." Ivypool quietly padded out of the camp.

"Eek!" One squeaked. There was a small thorn embedded in its paw.

"Quiet! Don't get caught!" Ivypool hissed. She quickly grabbed her daughter's paw and pulled the thorn out.

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Are we out of camp?" One squeaked.

"Yes. We won." Ivypool sighed.

"Who goes there?" A she-cat hissed. She jumped down awkwardly from the tree above them.

"We lost! Someone found us!" One kit squeaked.

"No, we didn't lose." Ivypool whispered. "Wi-, Willowshine? Is that you?"

"It's only Willow now. I don't want them to find me." Willow narrowed her eyes.

"Willow, I need you to do something for me." Ivypool panted. "I need you to take these two kits."

"Ivypool, I don't think I can."

"You have too. I can't take care of them anymore. They remind me too much of that-, that horrible _monster_."

"Breezepelt?"

"Yes." Ivypool said, shrinking.

"I'll help them." Willow whispered.

"Kits, this is Willow. She's your new mother."

"But you're our mother!" One kit squealed.

"She's your mother." Ivypool said strictly. "Listen to her, and never come back here."

"Bye Ivypool." Willow said.

"Goodbye Willow, kits." Ivypool walked away silently.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**This chapter is, different. It's three scenes at once.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let's try to reach 50!**

_I never even named them._

"Ivypool!" Jade wailed. She ran over to Ivypool.

"What?!" Ivypool jolted awake.

"Tigerstar! He-, he," Jade cried and buried her muzzle into Ivypool's side. Ivypool flinched and backed away.

"What happened?"

"He-, he killed Leaf!"

"Jade, that happened three moons ago. You've gotta get over it!" Ivypool yelled. _I know how it feels_. She thought.

"Okay. Gotta... get over it." Jade shuddered.

"Come on, let's go hunt." Ivypool said. _It'll take your mind off them. _

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Mommy!" Rose screamed.

"Rose!" Willow gasped. "Another nightmare?"

**(LINELINELINE)**

Icecloud groaned. Her fourth patrol today. The Dark Forest warriors had no mercy.

"Are you okay?" Ivypool asked.

"I'm fine." Icecloud panted. "It's just..."

"I know. It's my third patrol today. Listen..."

**(LINELINELINE)**

Rose shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Bark. She just had a nightmare."

_I never even knew her name. _Rose thought.

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Okay. You got it?" Icecloud nodded. "Okay. Tell others. Remember; don't trust anyone unless you know they can be trusted."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Okay, OMG THIS STORY IS IN 3 COMMUNITIES OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Okay, calm down Rebelle. Calm down.**

**The next few chapters will be like the last one, and this one. This chapter has two scenes in one.**

Cherrypaw panted. Her trainer had put her up against Burrpaw, and he had shown no mercy. He was brutal and followed the path of the Dark Forest trainers.

"Psst!" Someone hissed from a bush. Cherrypaw jumped, panicking.

"Woah woah woah! It's me!" A tom pushed his way out of the holly bush.

"Molepaw!" Cherrypaw squeaked. She purred and nudged him.

"Look, I need to tell you something..."

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Do I have to?" Snowpaw tried to stand up to Applefur, but squeaked instead.

"Yes." Applefur hissed. She looked at a crouching Blackpaw, then licked a wound on her side. "Kill him."

"What did I do?" Blackpaw squeaked.

"You disobeyed my orders and sheathed your claws. You're weak, and the weak deserve to die." Applefur hissed and spat on Blackpaw. Blackpaw crouched down lower.

"No." Snowpaw stood up. "I won't kill him. The weak can learn to be strong. Give him another chance."

"Would you take his place?"

"Yes. I would take his place."

"Fine then." Applefur spat. She brought an unsheathed paw down on Snowpaw.

**(LINELINELINE)**

"O-okay." Cherrypaw stuttered. "Full moon, two moons. Moonpool. Got it."

"Good. I'd better go." Molepaw said.

"Good bye brother."

"Good bye." Molepaw blinked softly at her. "Tell the others. Don't trust anyone. Be cautious." Molepaw scampered off.

**(LINELINELINE)**

Snowpaw winced, but tried his best not to be fazed. He would take anyone's place to be punished any day.

"Well done. You've withstood this. Blackpaw lives, but you both will be watched." Applefur glared at the two, then flicked her tail and walked away.

"Snowpaw," Blackpaw started.

"What?" Snowpaw said.

"I-, I need to tell you something..."

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Cherrypaw! Get your head in the game! The other team is winning!" Blackstar snapped.

"Sorry." Cherrypaw grumbled. She ducked a blow from Frostpaw and pushed her aside. She ran for the marigold plant.

**(LINELINELINE)**

"Are you sure this is true?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes. Just, don't tell anyone until you know you can trust them. This is really important." Blackpaw said.

"O-, okay. How do I know who to trust?"

"Look what you did for me." Blackpaw pointed out. "That's how you know you can trust someone."

"Snowpaw! Blackpaw! You're needed on a patrol!"

"Coming!" Both toms yelled, scampering off.


End file.
